A Darkwing Tale
by athenadreamer
Summary: When Negaduck kidnaps Scrooge's nephews, he and Darkwing must work together to save them. But can this two mange to work together. And just who is Negaduck working with?
1. Chapter 1

**A Favor Asked**

* * *

Launchpad was lying in a hospital bed with his leg broken being visited by Drake and Gosalyn.

"I can't believe you broke your leg while making a sandwich, LP" said Drake.

"It's not as easy as it looks" said Launchpad. "I'm sorry I won't make it to your baseball game Gosalyn."

"That is all right, Launchpad. I will tell you all about tomorrow with a play by play guide."

"Thanks kid, do you mind if me and your dad talk for alone a minute."

Gosalyn raced out the door "Jut hurry I don't want to be late for the game."

Drake was slightly confused "Is something wrong LP?"

"Well you see DW, it about my old employer Scrooge McDuck."

"That old fossil that paid you a penny a mile you flew?"

"That him, his nephews are going to be at the game you know they're on the rival team."

"Let me guess you don't want Gosalyn to beat them to badly in today's game." Drake laughed, but stopped when he saw Launchpad frowning.

"Will I guess that be nice, but I thinking more on the lines of just checking on them for me. I was talking to Scrooge last night and something seemed off, like he was worried about something."

"You're sure it wasn't about stock market."

"I'm serious DW. I know something is bothering him. He not all about money you know. Many people don't realize that Scrooge has a heart too."

"LP, the man only paid you a penny a mile. I don't even know how you lived off that."

Drake was about to say more when saw the concern on Launchpad's face. "Alright, if that important to you LP, I see what going on with Scrooge McDuck."

"Thanks DW!"

With that Drake left the room to take Gosalyn to the game.

* * *

_**What do you think? Send me a review. The next chapter coming tommorrow for sure. This is my first crossover fanfiction so tell me what good or bad. I'm trying to write it like the writers for shows would had if they had done a crossover episode. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enterance**

* * *

Drake was looking at the stands trying to see Scrooge McDuck. He finally spotted and could tell it was him from the pictures he had seen from the newspaper. He walked over and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, Scrooge McDuck. I'm Drake Mallard, Launchpad's friend?"

Scrooge had a scowl look on him "I have heard very little about you. It seems like Launchpad never wants to talk to me?"

Drake said under his breathe "I could image why?"

"Where is Launchpad?"

"He couldn't make it. He broke his leg."

"No doubt crashing a plane."

"Actually, he was making a sandwich."

Scrooge slapped his face "Only Launchpad could be stupid enough to break his leg while making a sandwich."

Drake frowned "He not stupid." Seeing the doubt in Scrooge's eyes he said "Well, not completely stupid. I seen stupider people. And in any case, he doesn't crash planes."

Scrooge seemed surpised by this. "You been flying with him and never crashed a plane."

Drake notice he must up started sweating and half truthful said "Well, he has taken me for my work. Most of the time we land safely."

Scrooge was shocked "When he worked for me he crashed so often that I rise cost in my health insurance cost due to increase danger of him being my pilot."

"It not like you couldn't afford, you old cheap prune."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all."

Drake was using his deduction powers, to study Scrooge. There seem to be something on his mind, but he seem to be trying not let it show. "Maybe LP was right. Something does seem to be brother him though I bet it's the stock market."

All the sudden the coach for Gosalyn's team was running to Drake and Scrooge. "Mister Mallard, come quick, Gosalyn causing trouble again."

"What is she doing this time?"

"She is trying to beat up some boys from the other team. Three triplets I think."

Drake ran to dugout and had to pull Gosalyn off some young duck that was wearing a red baseball hat.

"Gosalyn Mallard! You know better then go and pick fights!"

Gosalyn was struggling to get out of her father's grip "But dad, those boys were saying that shouldn't be able to play because I'm a girl!"

Scrooge turned to the triplets with the blue hat one and green hat one helping the red hat one up. "Dewey, Huey, Louie! Is this true?"

"Well, Uncle Scrooge. Girls don't play baseball. I mean look at Webby. She likes girly things like dolls and pink"

Scrooge was about to say something when all the sudden a huge cloud of smoke covered the entire field. People were starting to run out the stadium and soon only Scrooge and Drake's family were left. They were trying to stay together and were too busy coughing from the smoke.

That is when they heard a wicked voice saying "I'm the evil that scares children in the night. I'm the criminally that washes out the game of justice." As the smoke cleared they could finally see the figure talking. "I'm Negaduck!"

* * *

_**Sorry, I thought was going to have this up soon, but stuff came up. Hopefully I can work on this more for the summer. I hope to get some reviews of this soon. I really hope this follows the same spirit of the tv shows. If you don't think it does let me know how I can improve.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapping**

* * *

Drake quickly turned to get into costume. He went behind the blenchers to change into Darkwing duck.

Meanwhile Negaduck was on the pitcher mount staring straight at Scrooge. "I warned you, old duck. If you didn't had over that #1 dime you would regret it."

Scrooge stared charging towards Negaduck waving his cane in his hand. "I didn't become the richest duck, but let some clown in yellow suit push me around with threats!"

"CLOWN" Neagduck screamed. "That is it Scrooge. I was going to offer you one last chance to hand over your dime, but you pushed me over." Negaduck snapped his fingers for plant leaves to spur from the ground and pulled his nephews around ground.

"Uncle Scrooge!" they yelled.

Scrooge turned and watched in horror as his nephews were being pulled into the ground, "Boys!" He ran to them, but was only able to grab onto Louie hand for a moment. He tried with all his might to pull him back up. Sadly he couldn't hang on and lost his hold. His nephews were gone.

"Ah, don't worry, McDuck. You will see them again. Though what condition they're in will depend if you hand over your dime or not." Negaduck started his evil laugh only to be kick by Gosalyn.

"Why you little brat!" He jumped up and down holding his leg in pain.

"You better let them go or darkwing duck will be on his way and he will roast alive!"

Negaduck final stopped jumping up and down and started moving threaten towards Gosalyn. Scrooge race towards the to help her when Negaduck was hit by a punching glove into the bleachers. Then there came a voice saying "I'm the terror that flaps in the night! I'm the hitter the scores a homerun for justice! I'm Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing had arrived in smoke in front of Gosalyn to shield her from Negaduck.

Negaduck slowly rose up. "You're too late Darkwing Buffon! I already got the kids. They only way the old fossil is going to see them is when he hands over that #1 dime!" A helicopter appeared and he took the ladder to ride on it. Leaving Scrooge is misery and Darkwing is shock.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated in while. I have been busy. Don't worry though I will try to update more regular and try to do better. I have been happy with the reponses people have been giving me. Let me know how I can improve.**_


End file.
